Those Weasley Twins
by i-heart-brittana
Summary: Blair is an ordinary fourteen year old girl, looking for love, which she was deprived of as a child. She comes to Hogwarts, and meets the famous Weasley twins. Will Blair learn love with these boys, or will they stay enemies?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Over an Arm

_Not again! _Thought Blair with frustration, as she saw some Slytherins come towards her. _I should get away as quick as I can..._

The young Slytherin made her way out of the hall and stopped in the hall.

She hated being a Slytherin. She didn't deserve to be in that house, in her opinion; she didn't despise Gryffindors, nor did she think she was remotely evil or mean. She thought maybe she would be in Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff; but the Sorting Hat seemed determined to put her in Slytherin. She didn't even like snakes.

The reason why she was getting away from the Slytherins was because they were constantly telling her to come and hang out with them, and telling her she should say at least a couple of rude words to the Gryffindors, or tease a few Hufflepuff's. She always refused though.

Blair was a fourteen year old girl. Her looks were most interesting; people often said they knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite put their finger on it. She had dark black, curly hair, and dark brown eyes, that almost looked black. She had beautiful, pale, smooth skin. Some would call her attractive, and some would call her what a typical Slytherin would look like. She never understood that comment, so she just ignored it.

One thing about Blair that she always suspected about herself was that her last name was Black. She didn't know her parents; she didn't even know why she didn't know them; she just knew that she had been raised in an orphanage since she was a baby. So she never quite figured how her last name was Black, but she went with it anyway. She had been homeschooled at her orphanage before the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, invited her to come to Hogwarts a month ago. She had accepted his offer in an excited manner.

_I'll just go to the Quidditch pitch and read,_ she thought to herself, as she calmly walked out of the castle.

She liked going to the Quidditch Pitch to read because the stands were always empty in the mornings and afternoons (other than when the house teams had practise) and she could sit and peacefully read for hours and hours. It was a Saturday, so she planned to read for a long time.

But to her disappointment she arrived at the quidditch pitch and two Gryffindor's were already flying around. She decided to ignore them, seeing as they hadn't noticed her yet.

She sat in the stands and opened her book, and began to read. She'd read for about twenty minutes when she heard a desperate cry come from the pitch. She looked up from her book and saw one of the Gryffindor's sprawled on the ground.

She was a little surprised at her own actions when she had to stifle a giggle. When she had gotten over her shock in her own behaviour, she put her book down and raced over to see if the Gryffindor was okay.

As she got closer she realised that he was a boy. She immediately recognised them as she got even closer. They were both boys. They were the famous Weasley twins.

'Oh, come on Freddie, a Slytherin is coming to torture you...' she heard one of them mutter to his twin, who was sitting up now.

'I'm not here to tease him,' Blair said loudly and confidently, but cold nonetheless. 'I came to see if he was okay.'

The twin snorted. 'Right,' he said disbelievingly.

'I'm serious!' said Blair, feeling very frustrated. 'What happened?'

'I fell of my broom,' said the second twin, wincing as he sat up more. 'And I hurt my arm, but not too much.'

'You're bleeding,' Blair pointed out bluntly.

'Oh, I am!' said the twin, looking at his arm with surprise.

'You should see Madam Pomfrey.' said Blair. 'She's very good with this type of stuff. You'll be fixed in a second.'

He shook his head. 'No way. It's bad enough that you saw and now you're going to go and tell all your Slytherin friends. I wouldn't be able to live down the embarrassment if other people found out.'

'I don't have any Slytherin friends, actually...' Blair said quietly, looking at her feet as the wind whipped her hair around.

'Oh,' said the other un-injured twin softly. 'Well, for the record, I'm George, and he's Fred. You were probably getting confused.'

'Yes, I was actually,' said Blair, louder this time.

'It's a drag being a twin sometimes,' said Fred as he began to stand up.

'Well, think yourself lucky.' Blair said. 'You're lucky to have siblings. Some people don't.'

'I don't think I'm that lucky, but if you say so.' George shrugged.

Fred looked at his arm and winced a little as the cold wind struck his injury.

'Do you want me to look at it?' Blair offered. 'I'm fairly experienced in this area. You know, where I grew up, the kids in the- er- neighbourhood really liked beating people up.' she grinned sociably.

'I suppose, if you know what you're doing.' Fred said.

'I'm not going to do anything; I'm just going to look at it.' Blair chuckled as she came closer. Fred pulled up the sleeve of his shirt a bit. Blair examined it with intelligent eyes.

'Nothing to worry about, just a scratch.' she said, leaning away a bit.

'Oh good, I was worried he'd broken it.' George said, although they could tell he was joking.

'Well, I suppose you could fix it if you want...' Blair said, backing away a bit. 'But I have to get back to the castle. Nice meeting you!' she called as she walked off to retrieve her book.

As she walked away she could've sworn she heard them calling out "Wait, what's your name?" She grinned to herself. Maybe she would make some friends here.


	2. Chapter 2: Polyjuice Potion

The next morning Blair opened her eyes sleepily. Her awakening was welcomed by the bright sunlight coming from the window near her bed. She rubbed her eyes as she remembered how terribly dark the orphanage was in comparison to her lovely, sunny dormitory room. Most people thought because they were Slytherins that their dorms would be dark and gloomy, but it was actually quite the opposite.

Blair sat up and looked around her dorm room. All her room mates were still asleep. So she got up, got dressed, and went into the common room.

It wasn't completely empty. It had at least three other people in it. She recognised Draco Malfoy, a second year, dozing on the black leather lounge. She spotted a girl in her year, Abigail, reading the Daily Prophet. There was a Slytherin boy who she didn't recognise, and he seemed to be completing homework.

Throughout Blair's life she had been completely alone. She had been lonely at first, but as she grew older she became accustom to being on her own, and now she couldn't imagine her life in any other way. She barely spoke to anyone, she never put her hands up in class, but she knew lets about people through observation, and knew a lot of things in her classes, mainly because she preferred to listen.

Blair decided she wanted to be by herself that morning, so she exited the common room and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She sat at the half empty Slytherin table, and found a stray newspaper. She took it and began to read. There was nothing too interesting, but this way she looked busy, so no one would bother her.

'Hey, erm, Slytherin girl?'

Blair reluctantly looked up from her paper and recognised the Weasley twins.

She gave them a small smile in acknowledgement.

'Well, we wanted to say thanks for yesterday. You were right, my arms fine.' one of them held up his arm, so Blair decided he was Fred.

'That's great.' Blair said in a tone that was barely audible.

'You seem quieter than yesterday, what's up?' said the other twin, who Blair thought was George.

'Nothings up,' Blair said lightly. 'I'm just feeling quiet today. Why do you care? I thought you Gryffindors hated us Slytherins.' she said, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, you seem different.' George shrugged.

'Fantastic,' Blair said, suddenly feeling like she wanted to be by herself. 'I'm going to go to the library now. I have some studying to do,' she said.

The twins exchanged curious looks.

'Okay, then.' said Fred. 'See you... er, what's your name?'

'Oh, it's Blair.' she said, standing up. 'See you.' she waved and walked out of the hall.

Blair hated when those feelings came over her. One day she'd be confident around a person, and she'd want friends, but the next day she would want to distance herself from everyone. For some reason she always came to the conclusion that it was because she was a shy person, but she couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't the cause of it.

She came into the library, and immediately she spotted a bushy haired girl reading a big, thick book. She tried to pick it up to put it back, but she nearly dropped it.

'Here, I'll help you,' Blair said kindly, as she helped the girl hold the book, which as a potions book.

'Thank you,' said the girl, although her tone was a little cold.

'I'm not going to bully you if that's what you think.' Blair said coolly. 'Did you want to put this back?'

The girl nodded, looking a little less apprehensive of Blair now.

'Okay, I guess it came from over here...' Blair found the spot where the potions books go. She slid it on the shelf easily.

'Thanks again,' said the girl. 'By the way, I'm Hermione Granger.'

'I'm Blair,' said Blair, smiling. 'Don't judge me on the green tie, okay? I seriously hate the house.' she added, just for Hermione's knowledge.

'Oh, I won't.' said Hermione quickly. 'I guess it's just a stereotype. I bet you're just a very determined person.'

'Yeah, I guess I am.' Blair said, feeling a little brighter.

Hermione grinned. 'Thanks for helping me with the book. Even though the book wasn't much help.'

'What were you looking for? Maybe I can help?' Blair suggested.

'Well, I don't know...' Hermione said uneasily.

'I'm sure I can,' Blair said convincingly. 'I'm a pro at potions.'

'Okay, I will tell you.' Hermione said quietly. 'I was looking for the polyjuice potion.'

Blair stared for a second. She knew what polyjuice potion was, and she also knew it would break nearly all the school rules if Hermione made it. But, determined to break the Slytherin stereotype, she decided to be nice.

'Well, I suppose I can help you find that. How about we look for a potions book, that lists all the potions alphabetically?' Blair suggested.

'Brilliant! I can't believe I didn't think of that!' Hermione said joyfully.

Blair went through the potions section and eventually found what she was looking for. She handed Hermione the big book.

'Good luck,' Blair said, grinning. 'By the way, I won't tell anyone.' Blair added.

'Thank you... again!' Hermione said jovially.

Blair smiled to herself as she left the library. She was making friends quicker than she expected; maybe even quicker than she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3: The Twins

It had been a couple of days since she met Hermione Granger, and both exchanged smiles of acknowledgement and greeting when they saw each other. But when Blair saw the Weasley twins they always ignored her. She was curious as to why, but she never questioned it. She had lived long enough in this cruel world to know that a lot of people don't care about you, and you just had to accept that and move on.

Blair was now in her second month of Hogwarts, and if she was being honest with herself, she hated it. She hated Slytherin, the teachers, the students... everyone. But especially the Weasley twins. She just couldn't stand them anymore.

The first day she had noticed them ignoring her she had come to confront them about it.

'Guys,' she asked slowly one day as Fred and George were around some of their friends. 'Why are you avoiding me?'

'Well, mainly because we hate Slytherins,' said George.

'And we don't like socialising with animals like the Slytherins.' Fred said, as the boy's friends laughed.

'Okay, then.' Blair said, a sudden anger washing over her. She had the urge to curse them, hex them and jinx them; she thought they were friends, but they had lied. She was angry, and she just wanted to whip her want out and attack. She had no idea why, though.

She remembered in the orphanage how they had taught them about the unforgivable curses.

_Maybe I could put the Imperious curse on them, so they would apologize to me..._ she thought deviously. _No, no, Blair! What're you thinking?_

Shocked by her own thoughts, she ran away. Inside she was sad, angry, confused and lonely. But on the outside she was expressionless, cold and mean. She wondered why things were like that.

A week later she saw the twins again, but they were on their own.

'Hey, Blair, we need to tell you something...' Fred said one corridor.

'I'm sorry, Fred. But I hate Gryffindors, and I just can't SOCIALISE with those animals. Sorry!' she said sarcastically, before storming away, still looking expressionless.

She was very confused with those boys. All they did was cause trouble and made her confused and upset. She spent sleepless nights wondering if everyone secretly hated her.

If you are reading this story you might think that Blair felt like she was neglected, and hated by everyone. But really, Blair knew nothing more of this behaviour. She grew up on hatred and anger, and she was well used to it. It didn't really faze her at all, with other people; but for some reason, it concerned her a lot when it was those Weasley twins doing the hating.


	4. Chapter 4: Snow and Cho

It was finally Christmas time, and Blair was sad to say that she would not be going anywhere. But even though she hated Hogwarts, she would not be able to stand going back to that orphanage until the summer.

Blair had been excited for winter. She was like a young phoenix, ready to explore the excitements of the world. Back at the orphanage they had to stay inside all winter, because the teachers there had been afraid that some orphans would catch a cold or an pneumonia and they would pass it on to other orphans. Blair had seen snow, but she had never been in it. She had never felt it, or played in it. That was why Blair was looking forward to winter. She was excited to play in the snow

So on December 18th Blair rugged up in her warmest clothes, and headed outside to play in the snow.

She wasn't the only one with that idea. Lots of students where spreading around the grounds, making snowmen, and having snowball fights. Blair desperately wanted to join in but she didn't know any of the students playing there.

She spotted those damned Weasley twins, and felt a little cross. She decided she would go somewhere else and play in the snow.

After lots of slipping and sliding in the snow, she found a private place near Hagrid's hut. Blair didn't have the faintest clue as to what she should do with the snow, so she just knelt down in it.

After a while of drawing pictures into the snow with her gloved fingers, her knees became very wet. This didn't bother her though. She gathered up some snow in her hand and rolled it into a ball. She examined it for a second, wondering how it stayed together so nicely. Feeling a little bored being by herself, she dropped it back onto the ground.

Blair stood up us it started snowing once more. She was very happy now; before it wasn't _snowing,_ but it had _snowed _leaving snow on the ground. She danced around in the snowflakes for a while, spinning around on the snow. She felt snowflakes fall onto her eyelashes delicately. Blair was enjoying the sensation very much, and she never wanted to leave. She laughed with enjoyment as the snow began to fall heavier. She stopped spinning and held out her hands and cupped them, watching the snowflakes fall into the palm of her gloves. After a few had gathered she threw them into the air, giggling.

Eventually Blair became cold so she decided to go back to the castle. She came to the conclusion that playing in the snow would be much more fun with another person.

She shivered a little as she made her way back down to the dungeons. But on her way around a corner she accidently ran into somebody, knocking them both over.

'I'm sorry!' she said quickly, realizing she had run into a Ravenclaw girl.

'That's fine,' said the girl coolly, as she got up. Blair noticed her accent was slightly Irish. 'It was totally my fault.' she said apologetically.

Blair looked up as she stood up. The girl was Asian, but beautiful. She had silky black hair, and beautiful eyes. She also had a warm smile on her face.

'It's okay. But I think it's my fault, I think I skipped because of the snow.' Blair apologized.

'Well, whoever's fault it was, it must've looked funny,' said the girl, giggling. 'I'm Cho Chang.'

Blair giggled too. 'It must have,' she agreed. 'I'm Blair Black.'

'Nice to meet you,' Cho said politely.

Blair smiled in return. It was nice to have someone be nice to her without judging her because of her house.

'So, what year are you in?' Cho asked conversationally. 'I'm in my third year.'

'I'm in my fourth.' replied Blair. 'I moved to Hogwarts this year.'

'Oh, really?' Cho asked interestedly. 'What school did you go to before Hogwarts?'

'Um... I was homeschooled.' said Blair. It technically wasn't a lie, but she didn't want Cho knowing where she really came from.

'Oh, how cool!' Cho said. 'I would've loved to be homeschooled. If you wanted a break you could like, go lock yourself in your room or something!'

Blair giggled. On the outside it looked like she did that all the time, but on the inside she knew that if she did that at the orphanage she would be in terribly big trouble.

'Well, I guess it would be cool if you wanted it to be.' she said.

Cho chuckled. 'Well, I'd better get going. My friend Marietta is waiting for me outside...'

'Okay, bye!' Blair said cheerfully.

'See you!' Cho waved, and skipped down the corridor.

Blair decided that not all people were mean at Hogwarts.


End file.
